Structures often require accessory components to provide additional benefits or features to a user. For example, electrical boxes require non-metallic cable connectors to facilitate reception of cables, wires and the like by the electrical box. The cable connector is received by an opening in the electrical box. The cable connector has an opening adapted to securely receive cables therethrough. Cables are then passed through the cable connector and into the interior of the electrical box. Other accessories, such as wall supports to stabilize electrical boxes, are available to enhance usage of the electrical box by users.
One problem facing installation of accessories with electrical boxes is loss of the accessory during shipment and installation. Installers have difficulties keeping needed accessories with electrical boxes. During large construction projects in which numerous electrical boxes are installed, much time is lost by installers having to find accessories to be attached to the electrical boxes as they are installed. This provides for inefficient and costly electrical box installation. A need exists for an apparatus for temporarily attaching an accessory to an electrical box with which the accessory is to be used.
Another problem facing installers is matching desired accessories with designated electrical boxes. Electrical boxes and accessories are ordered separately and it is an inefficient and time consuming endeavor for an installer to match the accessories with the electrical boxes. A need exists for temporarily attaching an accessory to a structure with which the accessory is to be used so that the structure can be shipped with the accessory temporarily attached.
This problem is further complicated when installers take accessories from the existing inventory to replace accessories that have been lost, thereby creating a shortage of accessories. This results in delayed installation as additional accessories must be ordered to replenish the depleted inventory. A need exists for an apparatus for temporarily attaching an accessory to a structure with which the accessory is to be used to prevent loss of the accessory.
Existing temporary attachment devices have been used to attach accessories to electrical boxes. However, such temporary attachment devices are prone to breaking or becoming disengaged from the electrical box, such that the accessory and electrical box are separated, thereby defeating the purpose of the temporary attachment device. Thus, a need exists for a temporary attachment apparatus that more securely connects the accessory to the electrical box.
Examples of existing fastening devices are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,786 to Slough; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0205283 A1 to Johnson; and Japanese Patent Publication No. 06275962 to Atsushi.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide an improved temporary attachment apparatus for securing an accessory to an electrical box with which the accessory is to be used.